Waring Nation
by Holy-Angel-Lucifer
Summary: Ed gets sucked into a world of fantasy, war, and most of all, love, when he goes to his true home for the first time. What awaits him? And just who or WHAT is Dark?
1. Chapter 1

_My first actual story and not drabble._

_Just something that came to me from an Rp._

_EdxRoy_

_Rated: T for mild language_

_I present to you_

**Waring Nations**

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: Discovery_**

* * *

****

_'Help us...! Help...us...hel...' Ed ran from the faces, the bloodied faces and dying voices, wanting to be anywhere but there.  
_

_"Leave me alone! Go away! I don't have anything!" he yelled as the darkness of hundreds of bodies surrounding him...  
_

BANG!

Ed snapped out of his dream asthe ruler snapped onto his desk, and stood up to look at the teacher who was fuming.

"Mr. Elric, do you have problems sleeping at home?" the teacher asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No ma'am"

"Are you an insomniac?"

"No Ma'am" he could feel his ears reddening from embrassment '_stop staring at me...'_

"Then you should not be sleeping in my class!"

"Sorry ma'am..." he sat down, hearing snickers as the teacher droned on and on '_What was that place?' _he thought '_I've seen it before..I know I have..Elear...'_

The rest of school went by without incident, and Ed trudged home after the bell rang to let them leave, music blaring in his ears.

Roy sat on a rooftop, watching the teen "so, he's the heir to Clan Metal eh? Kinda looks like a snot-nosed, wet-behind-the-ears brat if you ask me" he muttered to himself, before a pheonix flutered down onto his shoulder, cooing. Roy stroaked it's feathery head in return "Allright allright, I know, 'get the boy and bring him back alive an unharmed' those were my orders" with that he vanished

Ed turned around and looked at the spot Roy had previously occupied.

"That was odd...I could've sworn I'd seen somon-HOLY SHIT!" he fell back as Roy stood infront of him.

"Tut tut, language my dear boy, language" Roy said with a laugh "did I startle you?"

"No, not at ALL!" Ed said sarcasticly as he rubbed his butt a bit "ow..."

"Are you hurt?"

"No" he stood up. brushing dust off the seat of his pants "I'm fine"

"Good, I need you to come with me then" Roy said, grabbing Ed's arm.

"Whoah! Hold on there pedophile-man! I'm NOT going with you" he protested, wiggling out of Roy's grip

"Pedophile-man? Honestly, do I look like a pedophile to you?"

"...yes"

"You are sadly dillusioned"

Ed huffed and rested his metal arm on his hip "so, what DO you want with me then"

Roy crossed his arms "to take you home that's what"

"Home? I'm GOING home right now, freak" Ed sidestepped and walked past him.

"Ever wonder why you're different or why you've been dreaming of Elear?" Roy asked suddenly causing Ed to stop in his tracks.

"Elear...you know what that place is? Tell me! tell me why I keep seeing bloody faces in my dreams! Now!" he demanded turning to face the other man.

"Not so fast, you have to come with me first" he held out his hand "let me show you OUR home"

Ed looked at it hesistantly, before reaching out "fine...but it doesn't mean I'm going for good, you show, explain, and then bring me back"

Roy took the other's outstretched hand "deal, but maybe what you'll see will change your mind"

And then everything was sweapt out from under them ina swirl of noises and colours, making Ed's head spin.

Then it all stopped.

And Ed nearly threw up his lunch then and there.

A feild of carnage and bloodied bodies for miles on end.

"This...is the waring nation of Elear, we are losing to the Dark" Roy whispered "this...is where you're truly from...Prince Edward"

* * *

There we go, first chapter, sorry it's so short >  
Reviews huggled, flames put out with water.

1. Elear - Valiant in elven


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter DUEX!**

**Does the happy dance I do not own FMA or anything related to it. Elear, the Darks, Shadow Lord AND clans however are mine.**

**Parings: EdxRoy**

**Rating: T for mild blood, gore and swearing.**

**Enjoy my lovelies and don't forget REVIEWS are LOVE**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Fear**

* * *

Edward looked at the dying land, and his thraot went dry. Roy was calm as ever, staring blankly ahead. 

"This...this is...Elear?" Ed managed to choak out

"Fifteen years of war later...yes, this is our magestic, _valiant_ land..." he said almost in disgust "this is what we're fighting to defend"

Ed noticed the carnage below and this time he did throw up. Roy didn't watch him, but kneeled down, pulling his hair out of his face and placing a hand on his back "it's horrible looking isn't it?"

After a few mmoments of clearing his stomach of anything left Ed shakily whiped his mouth with his hand, gagging at the foul taste of bile in his mouth "It's...completely different then my dreams..."

Roy stood up pulling Ed with him and pointing below them, to disfigured shapes crawling across the land "see those?"

The blond nodded ,looking at them "what are they?"

"They are the Darks"

"What are they exactly?" Ed looked at him, something triggering a flash of memory. Wide open jaws, rows of black teeth, then a bright flash, but nothing else.

"Darks, minions to the Shadow Clan leader" Roy replied before waving his hand, the scene vanishing and they were back in Ed's world "so Edward, what is your decision?"

"You expect me, after showing me a dead world, and things that will EAT me as soon as LOOK at me, to accept!" Ed demanded, almost in hysterics "NO way"

Roy was taken aback, but didn't show it, becaus eat that moment, the Darks they had seena few seconds ago, were upon them.

The phoenix gave a shrill cry and Roy drew his sword, slashing one in half easily "get out of here!" he bellowed at Ed "Run and don't look back or stop!"

"But-" Ed was cut off when Roy shoved him away with his free hand.

"Go, if you do not want to help us, go"

Something about Roy's words twisted Ed's gut with guilt but he ran anyway. He didn't know where he was going or why, but he ran as fast as he could, knowing they would tear him apart if he stuck around.

After sinking against an alley wall, Ed thought over the events of the day. Started out as a normal kid, and ended up being a lost heir to a kingdom in a paralel universe that's withering away and ying at the very moment. Oh yeah, just another ordinary day. Hearing a snuffling noise he stood up, before seeing a stray Dark appear around the corner. It looked at him and he looked back, t scared to move. It seemed to grin at him before it lunged.

"I told you not to stop...didn't I?"

Ed look up into Roy's grim face and midnight black eyes, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...I'm scared... of being who I'm supposed to be..."

* * *

**Okay, there you have it is brainstorming for chapter three  
**

**now i need your opinion **

Who should be the Shadow Lord (not nessecarily picking the most voted)

1. Envy

2. Archer

3.Furher Bradely

4. Some random dude

Please leave your vote with reveiw!

Arigatou!


End file.
